Winchesters in Beacon Hills
by ADragonOnFanFiction
Summary: "Does that Janitor look suspicious to you?" The worlds of Teen wolf and Supernatural collide! Sam and Dean have heard way too many things about the strange occurrences in Beacon Hills and have come to find out for themselves what's really going on here. Scott and the Pack don't really like strangers, and these two janitors are strangers! SPOILERS for Teen Wolf Season 3!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Beacon Hills, Boys!**

 **Dean's P.O.V:**

Dean hadn't seen something this strange since he found out there was a book series detailing his and his brother's life down to the last thought.

Birds. Hundreds of birds all flew into a high school's hard, stone walls. Birds didn't do that on a day to day basis. At least…Dean hoped not.

Some high schoolers were also missing, and every good hunter knew that when animals died and kids went missing…something shady was going on. Something demonically shady.

It wasn't the first time Dean noticed something weird was going in Beacon Hills, but now was really the only time they've had down time to deal with it. Whatever it was.

They had _also_ received word that one of Bobby's friends/associates, Braeden, had been in an encounter with an Alpha Werewolf. The brothers weren't sure if she was alive or not, but the fact that she wasn't answering her phone was a bad sign.

Dean didn't really like her take on the whole hunter job. She did it for money rather than to save lives. And she kind of worked for evil-doers in the past. There was also that.

But, nevertheless, they kind of had to check it out. It wasn't like the last time the Winchester's visited a school utter chaos erupted. All they had to do was kill the creepy crawly and get out. No need to get emotionally invested.

Little did he know, getting emotionally invested was kind of his thing.

It looked like they would have to drive to California. Driving from the bunker in Lebanon Kansas to Beacon Hills California would be long, boring, and most likely the car would get very hot, but Winchesters never quit.

 _ ***Several Hours of Eye of the Tiger Later***_

Beacon Hills was a small town. It was home to only 30,000 people, while Beacon County was 500,000 strong. Dean had narrowed the root of the Supernatural disturbances to around the Beacon Hills High School. He also noticed there was quite a big forest near it.

That couldn't be a coincidence.

All the spooky things happened around, in, or under the creepy forest. Dean was sure it was written down somewhere on the official supernatural creatures rule book.

"Hey, come look at this!" Sam called out. He pointed to the dark forest. "I think there's a house in there." Dean squinted his eyes; he could vaguely make out something in the distance.

"Yeah, I think I read about a house fire a couple of years back. Kind of like ours, actually. Except it was confirmed arson I think. There were only two survivors. I would've thought you had known about that."

"No; I guess I've been too wrapped up in these trials. Don't you think we should get back to that…we are trying to close the gates of Hell? Don't you think that's more important than helping a few teenagers?"

"I told you already; we haven't found Mettatron yet. Once we find that son of a b #ch, then we can. Until then, we need something to hunt. Something to take your mind off things."

Something in Dean's voice made Sam turn his head.

"I'm perfectly fine Dean. I've said it before and I'll say it again."

Instead of answering, Dean just raised one eyebrow.

Sam flopped his arms and walked around to the trunk of the car. She opened the trunk and started rifling through it while Dean stood there contemplating.

Something about this case didn't sit well with him. Maybe it was the fact that several other strange occurrences had happened around the same time as one another. That was never good.

But perhaps it was the style of the murders that confused him. They all looked tremendously akin to Werewolf kills. Slash and claw marks were all over the victims' bodies. The only thing that didn't add up was that the victims' hearts were all intact. Werewolves _fed_ on hearts.

But there was always the possibility that it killed for sport.

And that was the scariest possibility.

"Okay, let's go." Sam pulled out some standard hunters gear and then some.

"Uh, Sam? What…is that?" Dean gestured to the outfit Sam had just pulled out of the trunk.

"It's our disguise."

Immediately, an almost cartoon expression appeared on Dean's face.

"You are insane if you think I'll be wearing that into a _high school."_

Sam stifled a laugh.

"What? You've worn plenty of demeaning costumes before! Frank told me about the mechanic's job you went on…"

"He told you!? That little…" Dean paced nervously.

"You've never had a problem being socially awkward before. Don't start now!" Sam tossed Dean the janitor's outfit. He fumbled around with it for a few seconds before getting his wits about him.

"I still think this a bad idea. We should search the obvious places first before diving right it." But Sam was having none of it and laughed.

"Isn't jumping right in what you do best?"

 _Dam. He had a point there. At least when I killed things in Purgatory I didn't have to wear a freakin' janitor's outfit._

It took a while to get fully dressed in their gear, but once they finished they looked positively ordinary.

Dean groaned inwardly. This was the one thing he didn't want to do.

"You ready to become Beacon Hills High School's newest janitor?" Sam joked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Dean replied.

 _ ***Meanwhile in a rundown House nearby***_

" _Yes, you did help me. I owe you one. First, we need to get Isaac out of here."_

 _The one known as Isaac shifted and groaned in his wheelchair. Another boy standing next to Isaac smirked. His brown hair was tussled ruggedly, and the man with perfectly trimmed facial hair crouched beside him appeared to be looking for something._

 _His hands scraped the mixture of earth and wood floor franticly. The boy standing looked around for a brief minute until his blue eyes landed an old fire-starter._

" _You think you could repay that debt now?"_

 _ ***Author's Note***_

 _ **Wow I finished it! This is a Crossover with actual Supernatural and Teen wolf characters in it, not just OC's….**_

 _ **Looks like my writing skills will be put to the test with this one…..i hoped you liked it! Also, if you haven't watched Teen wolf Season 3 or Supernatural Season 8, you might not want to read this. It will contain heavy SPOLIERS for Teen Wolf Season 3.**_

 _ **So, my only advice to you is…Go Watch Teen Wolf! It is a suburb show with great characters and super natural plot lines! Great thanks! Post yo' review on this so I can know what you thought! I love hearing feedback!**_

 _ **Remember-**_

 _ **Stay Supernaturally Cool!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Two Strange Janitors**

 **Stiles' P.O.V**

"What?" Stiles asked Scott.

"What, what do you mean what?"

"I mean what and you know what."

"What, what?"

"That look you were giving." Stiles clarified.

"I didn't give a look…"

"No, there was a distinct look Scott."

"What look?"

"The look that says the last thing you feel like doing right now is going to a party!"

"It's not that; it just seems a little weird going to different high schools party." Scott remarked.

"Umph, oh my god, just one drink! You'll be fine! I went to nursery school with this girl okay! She promised to introduce us to all of her friends, so, tonight no Allison, no Lydia; tonight we're moving on!"

"You're right!"

"That's right I'm right!"

"Moving on…"

"Onward and upward!" Stiles said animatedly, gesturing wildly to the sky.

"Let's do this!"

"That's what I'm talking about! Up high!" Stiles held up his open palm and Scott slapped it with vigor. They breathed heavily with anticipation.

"How does my breath smell?" Scott asked nervously.

"I'm not smelling your breath!"

"Do you have any gum?" Scott whispered.

"No! No gum; you'll be fine!"

"But you didn't even tell me what kind of party it is…"

The second Scott and Stiles waltzed into the house all they could hear was the din of high school happiness. A group of teenagers raised their glasses and shouted to the high heavens. Another group sat and chatted, while yet another stood and conversed wildly. Stles smiled and slapped his best friend's shoulder.

He was about to say something heartwarming when he spotted his other lifelong acquaintance. He waved her over excitedly.

"Hey! There's the birthday gir-

Before he could finish, she pressed her lips against his and kissed him passionately.

"So glad that you made it!" She said.

"Me too…." Stiles stuttered, with a confused but happy expression.

"Come downstairs with me and help me pick out a bottle of wine!" Heather exclaimed.

"Yes!" Stiles said enthusiastically. He looked back at Scott for a moment and then let himself be dragged away by the beautiful young birthday girl in front of him.

They opened the door to the wine cellar and descended. It was dark but had a strangely romantic vibe to it. "Rememeber when we were little kids and we used to come down here to-"

Again, Heather interrupted his sentence to kiss him. This time, it lasted longer. "yeah…we never did that…" Stiles sputtered.

"Stiles…" Heather said smoothly as she dragged him deeper in. "I just turned seventeen today. You know what I want for my birthday?"

"A bike?"

"To not be a seventeen year old virgin." Heather corrected. And without saying anything else, they embraced passionately. She slid her hands down until they reached Stiles' shirt. He balked, only now realizing what her statement meant.

"You never done it before either?"

"Turn seventeen? No…not yet, no."

"Stiles…?" Heather questioned suspiciously.

"Yeah maybe not how you think too…" Stiles trailed off, unsure how to proceed.

"Do you want to? Would you be okay with that?" Heather inquired.

"Ha! Would I be okay with that' I believe so, yeah. Um, no yeah…" For the third time, Heather cut him off with an embrace.

"Wait, wait, I don't have..."

"My brother has some! In the upstairs bathroom!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Heather confirmed.

"Okay, so…"

"You should go get them! Go!" Heather hurried him.

Stiles clumsily walked towards the entrance of the cellar and stumbled back up it. He found the bathroom and closed the door with a slam. He opened the cabinet and looked through it, whispering his progress to himself.

He closed the cabinet and instead looked through the drawers under the sink. He dug for a few moments until he finally found them. Muttering a 'yes!' he flipped it over to look at it. To his distain it read XXL Large Size Condoms.

With a confused glance downwards, he wondered.

His head shot up in realization.

 _ ***A few minutes of confusion later***_

Stiles threw open the cellar door and ran down the stairs.

"I only got one but if we need more-"

Stiles cut himself off this time when he saw the scene.

Nothing. There was no one there. Heather was just gone. _Aw, come on! I get lucky with this really nice, cute girl from my past then she just bails?! Why can't I ever win?_

Stiles walked off in disappointment.

 _ ***A drive back home full of disappointment later***_

Derek was waiting for them in the morning. The whole gang was here; Lydia-she looked great today-Allison-who Scott looked at with fondness-and Derek, who looked as sour as ever. Scott and Stiles stood next to each other as usual. They were talking about the bruised symbols that had been left on Allison and Lydia's wrists. Braeden was trying to tell them something. They just didn't know what yet.

And Derek was understandably upset at the lack of significance in said bruising.

"I don't see anything." He said flatly.

"Look again." Scott insisted."

"How is a bruise going to tell me where Boyd and Erica are?*" * _ **If ya don't know them, watch teen wolf Se. 2.**_

"It's the same on both sides; exactly the same."

"It's nothing." Derek insisted valiantly.

"Pareidolia." Lydia butted in. "Seeing patterns that aren't there…." When everyone exchanged confused looks she continued, "It's a subset of…never mind." Scott looked back at Derek.

"Their trying to help."

"These two? This one," he pointed to Lydia, "who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle…thank you. And this one," he gestured to Allison, "who shot about thirty arrows into me and my pack."

"Okay, well alright…" Stiles interjected. "No one died, alright. Look there may have been a little maiming, kay, a little mangling, but no death! That's what I call an important distinction!" Derek looked at him with a face of stone.

"My mother died." Allison whispered to Derek.

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother. Not me."

"I was looking for Scott. I'm here to help him; not you." Allison sassed.

"You wanna help? Find something real." With that, Derek walked off somberly. But before he could exit the classroom, Scott stopped him.

"Give them a chance, okay, their on our side now."

"Well then maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do that night!" Derek bit back. This time Derek did leave.

Clearly having none of this, Scott walked off, Stiles not so far behind. He would stand up for his friend no matter what.

"Okay, what would a pack of Alpha's want with Erica and Boyd?" Stiles inquired.

"I'm not sure it's them they want." Scott replied.

"Okay, what then? Derek? Are they recruiting?" Stiles thought out loud. He continued walking but Scott stopped and looked behind him. Stiles noticed and looked at his friend, interest shining bright in his eyes.

Stiles saw what Scott was looking at. Two identical backs. These people were the same height, same haircut, same everything. Stiles could also tell Scott got a bad vibe off them. But Scott also noticed two other people. They were standing far apart but wore identical janitors' outfits. They constantly looked up at each other and sometimes signaled each other. One had long, dark brown hair. The other had short, slightly lighter brown hair.

These two duos were very interesting. But Stiles couldn't see Scott's interest in the Janitors. They were just janitors. Let them do the work no one wants to do. Let them be.

"Hey, Scott? You coming?" Without saying a word, Scott walked with Stiles to economics class.

 _The two janitors put away their equipment and met up in the vacant quad. They exchanged theories for a minute and then fell silent. This place had a foreboding feel to it and they did not like it._

" _Sam, I think I know what we're dealing with."_

" _Okay, Dean, please enlighten me."_

" _This place is about to be overrun with Alpha's. Lots and lots of Alpha Werewolves."_

 ***Author's Note AGAIN***

 **GOOD MORNING VIETNAM! I'm back friends!**

 **Sorry for not posting in a few days, my head's been in the clouds and I wasn't sure how to precede. The 2,000 word Supernatural Horror Fic I wrote kinda drained me but….I'm back and not going anywhere!**

 **I will try to balance writing this Fic and Demon, Hunter, Hilarity, but I don't really know where I want Demon + Hunter =hilarity to go. Writers Block is THE WORST! But I'll try!**

 **Anyway, hope you like the newest chapter! If you're from the future….hope you like all the chapters! Please, please, please post your review! I love to hear what you have to say!**

 **And remember….**

 **Stay Supernaturally Cool!**

 _ **P.S: Any dialogue featured here that was directly spoken on the show of Teen Wolf does not belong to me. I am simply using said dialogue to further my own narrative crossover. Teen Wolf belongs to MTV and Supernatural Belongs to the CW**_

 _ **;P!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Two Twins or One King?**

 **Dean's P.O.V**

"Okay, what? There can't be a whole pack of just Alphas! There's like a pack hierarchy." Sam argued.

"You would be right in any _other_ situation but….apparently it can and will happen. I saw it in purgatory. I did some digging and-"

"Wait, _you_ did some digging? When? Why?" Sam interrupted; a dumb founded look on his face.

"Wha-I'm allowed to research too you know! I don't just run in, cross my heart and hope to die!"

"Okay, okay fine! Well…what do you know?" Sam reluctantly stammered.

"There used to be a million packs here, and they all wanted control of Beacon Hills. This place is like a…strategic advantage in the pack wars, I don't know. So their fighting, but then the Argents caught word of it and settled down here. You know them; biggest Werewolf hunting family in dad's journals."

"They sent one of their best to negotiate with them; these werewolves were different from all other species. They thought they could prevent more death. The representative came back spinning a story so easy to believe it's definitely a lie."

"Well….what is it?" Sam asked eagerly.

"He said that they turned down his offer of peace and 'viciously attacked him and his escort party.' He came back without injury and his 'escort party' were all carrying bloodied weapons but were not bloody themselves…you ever heard of a fight with alpha werewolves and not getting a single scratch? _I think not!"_

"I also heard that one of the alphas there had been brutally blinded and his skull had almost been completely caved in. He then went on to murder the rest of his remaining pack. But here's the weird thing…the rest of the nearby packs all got killed off; only one member survived."

Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean, clearly impressed. He was not expecting something so thought out and thoroughly researched to come out of Dean's mouth.

"That's all…great! But one question…how did you know all that?"

"Oh…I might have sneaked into Chris Argent's house…" Dean muttered.

"That's where you went last night?" Sam inquired.

"Couldn't sleep…?"

Instead of answering Sam just gave Dean a look of disappointment and confusion.

"So, what are we going to do with this information?" Sam asked.

"Simple. We find and kill the werewolves responsible for the recent murderers." Dean said flatly.

"Well, yeah but…what if the werewolves aren't the one murdering people…." Sam suggested.

Dean blinked twice, not sure how to respond.

"There are like… _so many werewolves in this town._ How could it not be werewolves?"

"I looked over the autopsy of the most recent victim. It's not a werewolf! They were strangled and tied to a freakin' tree! Which werewolf species you know does that? It has to be something else. Besides…why did we even decide to come here in the first place? Oh, I know; the birds! The mass animal suicides! Sounds more like a demon stirring up trouble among the wolves."

"Well yeah you're right about that but…we still need to take care of the wolves here. People are dying left and right. Especially last year! And we did nothing about it!"

"I agree with you there! But first let's find out what's directly strangling people and kill _that_ first." Sam compromised.

Dean nodded his head in agreement. He really didn't want to stand in the middle of an empty high school quad where any passerby could hear and report them. They moved their janitor equipment into the closet and put on normal clothes. It had never felt so good to get out of costume before.

They went back to the motel apartment they had rented out. Sam stuck his face in a book-like he does-and started his usual routine of planting himself like a tree and staring at the book trying to glean any and all information about werewolves out of it. Dean just paced around for a bit, then sat down on the bed and flicked through TV channels. When he got bored of that, he picked up a book from the huge pile of them and flipped through it.

 _ ***An undetermined amount of time later***_

The Hotel's alarm clock went off. It played the most annoying and grating song ever to be introduced to humanity. *( _ **Hint: It's Heat of the Moment!)**_

He must have fallen asleep while staring at books detailing werewolf species. Sam was snoring gently; still slumped in the same chair. Dean rolled his eyes and shook him. Sam jerked awake violently.

"Wha-what? Who's dead?" He muttered almost incoherently.

"No one. Yet. But they could if we just keep sitting here instead of going back to that high school! I…can't believe I just said that…"

"Yeah, okay fine. We'll go back and look into those twins." Sam suggested. They gathered all their things and climbed into the impala, ready for another day. "Wait…there was another body found at the school's pool last night. The authorities were notified by a girl who goes there; Lydia martin."

"Poor girl. Any details on how they were killed?" Dean inquired.

"It just says the lifeguard was killed in the same fashion as the others." Dean nodded.

"With a garrote then. Got it."

 _What a horrible way to die; strangled, cut, and then tied down only to be found by a teenage girl._

As the brothers pulled up into the school's parking lot, the school bell rang. All the kids ran in a hurry to get to their classes. The Bros ducked into the school, janitor costumes fully on. They pushed the cart full of items down the hallway, trying not to make eye contact with the students. Once they reached the end, there was a door leading to the lacrosse field and a set of small hills probably meant to be a running track. All the students were gathering for a run.

"Sam, you stay here and do our…job. I'll go check that out." Dean pointed to the gathering of athletic juniors and seniors. He broke into a run to try and catch up with them. Once he got within a few meters of the group they started running. Dean noticed that the twins were sprinting in a different direction, with another teenager in tow. Dean took off after them.

After two minutes they stopped running. The smaller teenager took a fighting stance, but the twins rushed him brutally. They were giving him a serious beating. Dean was just close enough to hear what they were saying.

"How many bones are in the human body?" One of them asked.

"I don't know. Let's count." The other replied.

But before they could land another punch, another slightly smaller teenager came rushing in, landing a hit on the twin's jaw.

"That's one."

 _Nice comment._

Dean was about to intervene when the twins bared their teeth and their eyes shined a fierce red. The other two teen's eyes were amber yellow. They all took fighting positions and…..roared.

 **Ooooh, I am sooooo sorry I haven't been posting! My life has been insane…..I promise I won't ever leave you guys hanging for that long again!**

 **And I am very happy to announce this….Someone finally reviewed my Fic! Thank you Guest for reviewing my fic! *** _ **quick tip: You get a shout-out if ya post a good, long review!**_

 **I hope to be hearing from you again soon!**

 **I will try and post more frequently….cross my heart and hope to die!**

 **And remember…**

 **Stay Supernaturally Cool!**


End file.
